epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/SSB with ERB characters (community thing)
So, this is a blog using ERB characters for Super Smash Bros. This blog, however, will be contributed to, and you can help with ideas. So it's not finished, and probably never will be, but it will be fun (hopefully). Rules *If stating an attack for someone, give it a name, description, move section (Side Smash etc.) and damage + knockback (or lack of) details. **In addition, it must be something commonly associated with the character in real life or in ERB. No Wallace lasers, or Hitler death balloon, etc. ***No generic moves unless the character is associated with them. Such as Bruce Lee can use kicks, but Al Capone cannot. *No suggesting any new characters until at least 75% of all current ones have move sets. Starters |-| Adolf Hitler= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Salute- Seig Heils. Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Darth Vader= Neutral: Light Saber Flicker- Vader briefly turns his light saber on and off, jabbing anyone who comes in contact. It does 5% damage and small knockback. Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Voice box- Vader breathes loudly. Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Nikola Tesla= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Rick Grimes= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Up Taunt: Carl- Rick yells "Carl!" as loud as possible. Down Taunt: Side Taunt: Unlockables |-| Boba Fett= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Yet to Come= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Boo- Yet to Come boos at the screen. Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Goku= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: False alarm- Charges a Kamehameha, but doesn't perform move, then laughs Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: |-| Superman= Neutral - Just a punch, medium speed Up-Neutral - Just an upward punch Down Neutral - Lasers ground Side Neutral - Puts fists together for a hit Special - Laser Blast (Two side-scrolling laser projectiles) Up Special - Fly (Immediate dash in direction given) Down Special - Ground Smash (Flies in direction given, then smashes down on original point) Side Special - Super Breath (Slight delay before activation, sends opponents slightly back) Up Smash - Short-range super breath-ish attack, different from aerial Down Smash - Straight down fist, creates shattered ground around attack that damages enemies Side Smash - Charged up punch Aerial - Smashes arm down Up Aerial - Short-distance super breath-ish attack, different from smash Down Aerial - Short distance laser-ish attack Side Aerial - Third arm attack Grab - Simple one hand grab Up Grab - Reaches with both arms Down Grab - Dives down for grab Side Grab - Jump-flies-ish from original point to try to grab opponent on side Throw/Toss - Simple one hand throw Up Throw/Toss - Punches opponent towards air Down Throw/Toss - Throws as hard as he can towards ground Side Throw/Toss - Throws opponent like barrel, two hands FINAL SMASH: Son of Krypton - gains power from the Sun, enhanced speed and strength, Super Breath to Super Freeze Breath, Laser Blast to Laser Vision, you can fly in more than one direction with Ground Smash, Fly is unlimited until collision with an obstacle or opponent Taunt: Line #1 - "Bust this nut" pose Up Taunt: Pose - Seductive Superman pose Down Taunt: Line #2- "This looks like a job for the OG" pose Side Taunt: |-| Neil deGrasse Tyson= Neutral- Up-Neutral- Down Neutral- Side Neutral- Special- Up Special- Down Special- Side Special- Smash Up Smash- Down Smash- Side Smash- Aerial- Up Aerial- Down Aerial- Side Aerial- Grab- Up Grab- Down Grab- Side Grab- Throw/Toss- Up Throw/Toss- Down Throw/Toss- Side Throw/Toss- FINAL SMASH: Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Side Taunt: Stages TBA Notes No new characters until above are given some sort of move set so we don't explode, but suggestions will be allowed. Category:Blog posts